gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Martin
Nicole Martin is a main character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She could be considered as a female equivalent to Artie. She is one of the "core six" along with Jaxon Pierce, Bella James, Miles Larson, Honey Berry, and Kevin Rhodes. Nicole is easily the smartest member of New Directions, a member of the Brainiacs Club, and Gymnastics Team. She is shown to be good friends with Rose Mitchell, John Wiener (in Season 1), and Honey Berry. Later on, she becomes close friends with Lana Addison and Evan Marx as well. She is on good terms with the rest of New Directions, although she sometimes clashes with Miles and Bella . Nicole was born in England, but her family moved to America and she lost her accent. She is young for her academic year, since she skipped a grade. She is very interested in science, math, and in Broadway shows. When she first auditioned for the New Directions, she was very shy of performing, but she soon got over her fears. Nicole strikes up a relationship with Dalton Academy Warblers member Dillon Cregger after meeting him in Battle For Sectionals. They began dating in The Power of Love, and stay together despite a minor break-up in Season 2 until Season 3. They break up for good in Face Down after Dillon begins abusing Nicole. She begins dating Adam Gray, her good friend who previously had a crush on her. They are currently going strong. Nicole was created by wiki member Zinnia3, and is portrayed by Kat Dennings, who is best know for her roles in the movies The House Bunny and Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. She is currently starring in the hit TV series Two Broke Girls. Background Biography Season One Nicole is first seen in the pilot episode, For Your Entertainment, where she auditions for New Directions. She is a little bit late due to Brainiac's Club running over and is shy at first, but manages to overcome her stagefright and gets accepted into New Directions. She is later seen during the first meeting of Glee Club when they are trying to decide what song to perform for the assembly. She has a solo in The Nicest Kids in Town as the episode comes to an end. Season Two Season Three Personality Nicole is a quiet girl who often keeps to herself. She does not feel the need to seek attention or be considered popular. Because of this, she manages to avoid most bullying. However, her shyness sometimes leads her to not stand up for herself. Although she often fades into the background, she is actually very perceptive of other people. The advice she gives is very useful, as it is objective and logical. She doesn't let other people's opinions of her influence her life and her choices. She doesn't always believe in her talent and can by shy about performing, even though she loves it. She works very hard and has a good stage presence. Appearance Sexuality Relationships Dillon Cregger Nicole first meets Warbler Dillon Cregger at sectionals in season 1. He asks the shy girl on a date, and they start a relationship. They fall in love and continue dating until season three. Their relationship causes some problems between New Directions and the Warblers, but the two show choirs are eventually supportive of their relationship. They finally break up in season 3 when Dillon begins to abuse Nicole due to the stress he is under. When the abuse reaches a peak, Nicole finally decides to end their relationship. John Weiner In season 1, Nicole and John were close friends. After his suicide, Nicole later tells Honey that she once had a crush on him. Soon after, Taylor shows Nicole a page in John's diary that shows that he had a crush on Nicole but was too shy to ask her out. Nicole feels devastated that she might have saved his life if she had told John about her feelings. In Jaxon's dream in "What Could Have Been", Nicole and John are happily dating. John tells Nicole that it was thanks to her that he was able to stop cutting. Adam Gray In season 2, Nicole begins recieving gifts from a secret admirer. That admirer turns out to be Adam, who tells Nicole that he has a crush on her. She turns him down because she is happily dating Dillon, but agrees to be friends. At the same time that Nicole starts to think she might have a crush on Adam, he finds out about Dillon's abuse. Adam and Nicole keep each other's secrets about the abuse and the cutting until Nicole is seriously injured and ends up in the hospital. Adam gives her strength to deal with the pain of lsoing such an important part of her life. Nicole realizes that she loves Adam for what he did to help her, and they begin dating. Songs Season One Solos #'Another Hundred People' (For Your Entertainment) #'Parachute' (British Invasion) Duets #'Leaving Las Vegas' (Miles) (Vegas) #E.T. (Dillon) (LDN) #Fabulous (India) (Summer Love) #Summer Nights (Dillon) (Summer Love) Solos (In a Group Number) #'The Nicest Kids in Town' (For Your Entertainment) (with Jaxon, Honey, Bella, Kevin & Miles) #'Bulletproof' (Battle of the Sexes) (with Bella, Rose, Hallie, Breezy & Honey) #'Shake Your Love' (Two of Hearts) (with Breezy & Rose) #'Unwritten' (Invitationals) (with Honey, Breezy, Hallie, Rose & India) #'The Monster Mash' (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie & Honey) #'Tonight, Tonight' (Don't Turn Around) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas & Hallie) #'The Circle of Life '(The Most Magical Music On Earth) (with Bella, India, John & Lucas) #'Blow' (Battle For Sectionals) (with Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Evan, Rose, John, Miles & Lucas) #'Bulletproof (Sectionals Version)' (Battle For Sectionals) (with Honey, Miles, Jaxon, Bella & Kevin) #'My Only Wish This Year' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Brittany, India, Breezy, Hallie, Rose, Bella & Honey) #'Early Mornin'' (The Power of Love) (with Lucas, Rose, John & Kevin) #'Heal the World' (Heal the World) (with Jaxon, Rose, Breezy & James) #'Run and Tell That' ((It's) Hairspray, Act II) (with Lucas & Ensemble) #'Bring It All Back' (Pretty In Pink) (with Rose, James & Lucas) #'LDN '(LDN) (with Miles, Breezy, India, Declan, Jaxon & Dillon) #'Cheers (Drink To That)' (LDN) (with India, Honey, Miles, James, Dillon, Breezy & John) #Can't Back Down(Summer Love) (with Lucas, Evan & Dillon) Season Two Solos #'Stupid Girls' (Popular) #'Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover ' (Labels) #'All Time Low' (Heritage) #'Stuck '(Underrated Artists) Duets #'Love Song ' (Tina) (Duets Deux) #'Save Tonight / Grenade' (Dillon) (Mash It Up!) #'What Christmas Means To Me' (Dillon) (Snowed In) Solos (In a Group Number) #'We R Who We R' (High School Never Ends) (with Bella, Jaxon, Rose, James, Miles, Breezy, Hallie, Lucas, Evan & Honey) #'Stick To the Status Quo' (High School Never Ends) (with James, John, Miles, India & Students) #'High School Never Ends '(High School Never Ends) (with Lucas, James, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Kevin, Miles & Rose) #'Goodbye '(Goodbye) (with Hallie, Bella, India, Honey, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, James & Lucas) #'Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix)' (It's Britney, Bitch) (with Rose, Kevin, Honey, Jaxon, Bella & Miles) #'Club Can't Handle Me / 2012 / Dynamite' (Mash It Up!) (with James, Miles, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin & Honey) #'Wild At Heart' (Yee-Haw) (with Miles, Bella, Jaxon, Kevin, Rose & Hallie) #'I Kissed a Girl' (Labels) (with Jaxon, Honey, James, Taylor & Rose) #'Guilty Pleasure' (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (with Bella, Jaxon, Evan, Taylor, Aldy, James, Kevin & Rose) #'Move Along' (Beautiful Dangerous) (with Evan & Rose) '' #'Try Again (Evan&B) (with James, Honey, Rose, Bella & Lucas) #A Night To Remember' (A Night To Remember) ''(with Dillon, Honey, Declan, Natasha, Adam & Ana) #'Celebrity Skin ' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Jaxon, Taylor, Rose, James, Honey, Evan & Miles) #'Paris (Ooh La La) '(Gold Forever) (with Jaxon, Bella & Miles) #'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) '(Gold Forever) (with Evan & Kevin) Season Three Solos #He Could Be The One (Auditions) #Crazy (Freaky Monday) #I Bruise Easily (Face Down) #Shake It Out (Retro Regionals ) Duets #Magic Man (Honey) ''(Magic) #Right By My Side ''(Dillon) (Young Forever) #Young Forever (Evan) ''(Young Forever) #M!ssunderztood ''(Adam) ''(God Is A DJ) #Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Lana) (God Is A DJ) #So This Is Love (Adam) (Be Our Guest) Solos (In a Group Number) #'Hometown Glory' (Days of Glory) ''(with Evan & Lana) #Sneakernight (Night Out) (with Taylor, Ana & Jaxon) #Just Wanna Be With You (High School Musical) (with Evan, Jaxon & Honey) Season Four Solos Duets #'Whatta Man' with Honey, (The School of Hip-Hop) #'Perfect Lover' ''with Adam, ''(Gimme More) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Kn8.jpg Kn7.jpg Kn5.jpg Kn4.jpg Kn3.jpg Kn2.jpg Kn1.jpg Kn6.jpg NicoleA.jpg NicoleB.jpg NicoleC.jpg NicoleD.jpg NicoleE.jpg Nose.jpg NicoleMartin.gif FD.png Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Braniac Club Members Category:New Directions Members Category:Core Characters Category:Main Characters